Dawn Rising
by Snowgaze
Summary: "Star of dawn, your bloodline will continue, but if you fail, the golden sun will spread its rays down in murder." The prophecy, spoken about Dawnkit, was whispered in her ear the moment she was born. Now, Bramblestar's choosing a new deputy, and the she-cat of the prophecy will have to find her own fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Cinderheart's kits are Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw. Yes, I know that Foxleap and Rosepetal are related. Yes, I know that Dovewing and Bumblestripe aren't mates anymore. (Spoiler alert!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Bramblestar curled up in his den. It had been a long day, and Jayfeather assumed that Squirrelflight's kits would be coming at sunrise. He tucked his head under his tail and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a loud screech came from the nursery. _Squirrelflight!_ Bramblestar shot out of his den and raced to the nursery. Inside, Squirrelflight whimpered with pain, Dovewing licking her head while Cinderheart kept Goldenkit, Blackkit, and Sweetkit away. Rosepetal was nowhere to be seen; Bramblestar hoped she was getting Jayfeather.

The Clan leader skirted across Blackkit and came to rest next to his mate. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "Jayfeather will be here anytime now."

Sure enough, the familiar gray pelt of Jayfeather appeared, holding a bundle of herbs unknown to Bramblestar. Leafpool appeared behind him, her tail twitching in anxiety.

Jayfeather knelt next to Squirrelflight. "Hold still," he warned. "The kits will be coming soon."

"Are they going to be alright?" Rosepetal padded into the nursery, her belly swollen with unborn kits. "Will Squirrelflight survive?"

Just then, Squirrelflight gave a loud yowl, and Bramblestar flinched. Jayfeather was deep in concentration, crushing an herb Bramblestar recognized as fennel. Leafpool sat besides her sister, calming her with gentle strokes of her tongue Through the worry, Bramblestar could hear Dovewing hiss to Jayfeather, "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

A small bundle of fur slid into the moss, and Leafpool licked the kit dry. "It's a she-cat," she purred. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Bramblestar looked at the little kit in wonder. _Our first, actual kit!_ He wanted to yowl in joy. But Squirrelflight wasn't done yet. She shrieked as the second kit slid out – a brown tabby tom.

"They look just like you," Bramblestar promised Squirrelflight. He could see his own happiness reflected in her green eyes, and her exhaustion showed in her posture.

Jayfeather stiffened. "What?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"_Star of dawn, your bloodline will continue, but if you fail, the golden sun will spread its rays down in murder."_

Behind Squirrelflight, Dovewing looked breathless. "Another prophecy?" she gasped.

"I think so." Bramblestar nodded gravely. "And I think that prophecy was for our kits."


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I'm talking to no one, because there's literally no reads right now.**

**I won't update this story as much because my main focus is on ****Warriors Medicine Business****. I'll probably update once every two weeks or something.**

Dawnkit opened her eyes. Inside, the nursery was dark and quiet. She looked back at her littermate and her mother still sleeping soundly.

But Dawnkit was in no mood to sleep. She leaped out of her nest and explored the nursery.

First, she sniffed at the nest next to hers. An unfamiliar smell came from it. She crawled up the moss and studied the queen occupying that nest.

After exploring every single tail-length of the nursery, Dawnkit wanted to go outside. She'd heard stories about it from the older kits, but she'd never seen it. She quickly found the entrance and slid through it.

Outside, the cold air nipped at Dawnkit's face. She breathed in the smell of fresh wind, and padded out to explore some more.

A golden tom was talking with a golden-brown tabby tom about something called "patrols". Further in, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was sunning herself, a silver tabby next to her.

Dawnkit had never seen so many cats before. She knew that there were lots of cats in ThunderClan, and her father and mother were leader and deputy of them.

_My parents rule over all of them! _The little she-cat suddenly thought.

A wave of importance washed over Dawnkit, and she held her head up as she padded into the clearing.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the kit, and she looked up at a long-haired gray tom that towered over her. Her sense of importance deflating, she crouched and looked up at the tom with wide, frightened eyes.

To Dawnkit's relief, the tom purred. "Well, this must be one of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits."

Dawnkit straightened. "I am," she replied cautiously. "And who are you?" she added out of curiosity.

"I'm Graystripe," the tom replied. "I'm one of the elders. Your grandmother, Sandstorm, is another."

Squirrelflight, at that moment, hustled out of the nursery. "Dawnkit!" she scolded. "What are you doing? Come back her right this heartbeat!"

"Sorry," Dawnkit mumbled. She padded back into the nursery, feeling the brambles satisfyingly claw through her pelt as she headed towards her nest.

**Yeah. So….**


End file.
